The Man Who Became Peace
by The Eleventh Wizard Saint
Summary: Naruto Namikaze's only drive to become a hero was to support his best friend's dream. A life changing experience however helped h change his view on heroes. T son of a missing hero and grandson of a legend watch him rise up all the while hiding his true quirk from his best friend, the girl he loves and his class. All the while facing villains and a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Every story has a beginning**_

A/N To be honest this idea has been sitting in my mind for a while now so I decided to type it out and hopefully people will like it so let's see where this goes yeah.

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Boku Hero Academia, if I did don't you think I would be chilling in the Bahamas with my future ex-wife right now and not writing fan-fiction *sigh*.**

"The world has never been fair," a boy with blue eyes and a head of spiky messy blond hair said to a boy around the same age as him who had dark hair and green eyes.

"You always talk about how the world is unfair Naruto," said the dark haired boy to his blonde haired friend who was now gazing up at the clouds with a bright smile on his face and leaning back on the solid rooftop of the school as if it were a smooth mattress.

Naruto just continued to look at the sky but traded in for a thoughtful expression instead of his previous one," If I were wrong Izuku then you would probably have been born with a powerful quirk and there would be no villains to fight as well."

Izuku just had a sullen expression and a bitter-sweet smile at these words and said," that's why I have to work extra hard to keep up with people who have amazing qirks so that one day even I can be a hero too despite being quirkless."

Naruto felt a little bad for having to remind Izuku of his own powerlessness again, but quickly reminded himself of why he had done it. It was for Izuku's own good.

 _In the world 80% of the population possessed strange abilities called quirks. Some quirks were abilities like: flight, invisibility, super-strength and durability; well the flashy ones at least. While others were viewed as mediocre like the ability to have a springy neck or the ability to spit at someone from fifty yards away._

 _While that 80% were blessed with these quirks, the other 20% were forced to remain in a state of powerlessness and leave the empowered responsible for their safety from threats that the other normal law enforcement could not deter._

 _Ironically these threats were almost always caused by villains who possessed quirks and used them for their own evil gains. While another number of individuals used their quirks to keep these villains at bay and we call them superheroes._

 _My father was one such superhero._

 _Ten years ago he could have easily become one of the best, actually he would have been the best the top hero that is even a bigger hero than the current 'Symbol of Peace'. With his quirk 'Yellow Flash', I always thought there was no one out there that could hold a candle to my dad in the power department. He was a prominent pro hero clearly seen as the best there was at that time._

 _However all that changed one day when he just vanished into thin air. No explanation, no answer as to why and no notice to his only son that he would be leaving. Just leaving me behind with a whole lot of questions and never any answers._

 _Then just a few days after his disappearance the world receives a new shiny centerpiece for the people's adoration, this one however not camera shy at all and ready to shoulder everyone's problems. This was the nature of the hero known as All Might. Appearing out of nowhere he saved countless people from a burning building in a matter of seconds and the world quickly found its beacon of peace. He's the type of guy I would've wanted to become if things had turned out differently._

 _Heroes and Villains, Horrible Fathers and peace are all things I barely care about. I live my life by a creed I do everything I want and need as long as what I'm doing doesn't affect another person's happiness and freedom. Basically that means I seem like a carefree bastard to most people._

 _Except Izuku he saw right through my carefree crap and actually looked at me and saw the kind of person I was. Past all the fake smiles and crappy attitude to authority figures and anyone with a higher standing in life than me._

 _See back when my dad left without a trace, I fell into myself and became really depressed and way too destructive for my own good. I picked fights with a lot of the older kids and pulled pranks on most of the staff members and any adult that crossed my path all with the hopes that they would notice me, and hopefully act like a parent to me. I felt like my father had abandoned me because I wasn't good enough to be his son, so I trained my quirk everyday with the hopes that he would magically re-appear if I was stronger to tell me what a good job I did. I continued to act up and smile like a jack-ass until Izuku finally 'saved' me._

 _For one whole week I had chosen not to attend class in favor of training my quirk and also because I knew for a fact that no one would care if the child of a prominent 'missing' hero like The Yellow Flash didn't come to school. However, and to my surprise I answered the door on the weekend to be met with the sight of a boy around my age with messy dark hair and green highlights, freckles and a bright smile at my family home's doorstep. I of course immediately told him to get lost but he told me that he wanted to know if I was okay and that he and I were at the same school and even in the same class. Something in me told me to let him into my house and after a short conversation I led him on a tour of our rather large house and quickly realized that I enjoyed having someone to talk to as most kids my age avoided me out of fear that I would prank them or beat them unconscious. He on the other hand genuinely cared whether I was okay and we spent the most part of that afternoon playing games and talking. When it was time for him to leave I actually asked him if he was going to come by the next day and I was very happy when he said he would. From just that simple act of having one person notice me I chose to start coming to school more often just to play with my friend and he got me to play less pranks on people and have less to do with fighting. I was even impressed with his resolve to become a hero despite being born quirkless. He even got me to not give up on my dad coming back one day, cheered at me for training hard and gave me hope that just maybe I didn't have to be lonely._

 _I wanted to be a hero because I wanted to stand by his side to walk the path of justice and be a generally awesome dude. Although my drive eventually faded, I saw heroism more as a popularity contest and less about saving people and my father as more of a deserter without a reason and less of someone I would want in my life. I basically stopped giving a shit about most of that shit._

 _Izuku never gave up on those things and carried on with his dream of becoming a hero that would even surpass All Might, made me promise that I would become a hero too just to help others. I of course accepted but the truth I couldn't tell him was that I wanted to help him not because of the reason he gave me._

The sound to signal that the lunch-break was over rang out over the school grounds and Izuku pulled a stubborn Naruto to his feet as the left the rooftop to return to their classroom.

As they walked along the hallways to their classroom they came around the corner of their hallway leading to their classroom they were met by the figure of none other than Katsuki Bakugo and his followers.

Blond haired, permanent scowl and a brawny build were just a few words to describe Bakugo. He had a quirk that granted him the ability to create explosions from his palm sweat and also a goal to be the number one hero similar to Izuku's. The only difference was that he was a total dick who abused his abilities and bullied those he deemed weaker than him and was granted nothing but praise from those around him. Naruto might have ignored Bakugo altogether if it wasn't for the fact that the boy hated him and Izuku for different reasons. He hated Naruto because people praised the boy for possessing a quirk just as amazing as his and he strongly believed the boy to be beneath him clearly visible to him from the choice of friends he kept in Izuku for example who he hated for being weak and called Deku which meant good at nothing.

Izuku started to shiver a bit as he knew that every time Naruto and Bakugo would be in the same place then something bad might happen, while Naruto tried to ignore him and urged Izuku along as well when Bakugo grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You trying to ignore me huh trash," Katsuki said with a mean expression.

"Not at all," Naruto replied with a wide foxy grin," I wouldn't want to offend the most insignificant piece of shit on the planet."

"YOU SURE YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT HUH FUCKER!"

"IT WOULDN'T BE MUCH OF A FIGHT NOW WOULD IT EXPLOSION BRAIN!"

"THAT'S IT DIE!"

Bakugo was about to take a swing at Naruto who in turn had pulled his left arm back far enough to deliver a deadly haymaker however they were stopped by a passing by teacher and the people spread out quickly having things like this happen was a commonplace in their school.

Naruto and Izuku quickly went to class along with Bakugo and his disciples after this with Naruto sticking his tongue out at Bakugo and the latter flashing a middle finger at him.

Ah yes that was the status quo of Oshigari Junior High.

 **With Izuku Somewhere in Town**

Izuku was sad, apart from having one of his analysis books destroyed by Bakugo once school had let out and the day had just got worse when a villain made of sludge had tried to steal his body by entering him and doing who knows what. Gosh he could still taste the thing for Kami's sake he thought as he dry heaved a bit. He was saved from this fate by All Might however, yes he still couldn't believe it but All Might had saved him.

However despite meeting his idol and finding out about his rather serious secret Izuku's day just went downhill from there. When All Might, yes the very same All Might he looked up to, the very same man he worshipped and admired above everyone else had told him that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk.

Somewhere deep down in his heart Izuku had always known that no matter how hard he worked that he would probably never become a hero. Despite this he had carried on for years with his stupid childish dream of becoming a hero like All Might, a hero who would save others with a smile on his face and not fear anything.

"What a fucking joke," Izuku cursed. He continued to walk past the steady flowing traffic with these thoughts swimming in his head.

He lifted his face to look forward for a moment when he heard a noise and saw a crowd gathered at the entrance of an alleyway that had smoke billowing out of it. 'It's probably another villain attack,' he thought.

Despite this thought Izuku found himself drawn to the scene and squeezed himself in between the gathered crowd to get a close look at what was going down. The scene itself left him beyond shocked.

The pro heroes he had seen earlier in the day who had stopped a villain who was mugging were there all three of them again. Death Arms, Mountain Lady and Kaminari Woods stood there holding the crowd back safely as the sludge creature thrashed around creating confusion.

The thing that shocked Izuku the most however was the fact that every time the person within the villain thrashed they created explosions in a futile attempt to escape. The blond hair and frightened looking face that popped into view from the villain immediately sent out warning bells to Izuku.

Without a second thought Izuku Midoriya who no longer wanted anything to do with the world of heroes vaulted over the security line regardless of his own life with one thought in mind. 'I have to save Kaachan!'

 **With Naruto at The Namikaze Estate**

Naruto stood on the diving board in his family home's backyard wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts and his mom's emerald necklace. He stared down at the rather large pool of water and inhaled and exhaled deeply,"here goes nothing," he said as he took a step of the ledge and propelled towards the water.

Just before he hit the water however he stretched his arms slightly from his sides and created twin streams of wind from his palms that kept him hovering above the water's surface while creating ripples as well.

Naruto grinned like a maniac when he saw this," awesome I finally got it down, now time for step two." He said this while looking across the pool to a tennis ball launcher that he instructed to activate by voice command and it began to hurl tiny black hardened projectiles at him at extreme speeds. Naruto continued to elevate his body with one arm with a greater strain while he used a knife hand motion to send sharp cutting winds to rip through the projectiles flying towards him.

Eventually after easily cutting through a dozen at blinding speeds he temporarily let go of his control of the streams and used both his arms to throw forward a dual shaped arc of wind that ripped apart the machine and destroyed it completely. He quickly re-adjusted his balance in the air and adjusted the winds to keep himself elevated with only a single toe brushing against the waters surface.

"Okay now for phase three, I guess," he said with an even bigger grin as some sweat began to trickle down his form. Dummies triggered to spring up the moment the machine was destroyed came up as criminals holding various fake victims all with fake pistols pointed at their victims heads, at least eight in total with four in front of him and four positioned behind him. He assigned hover control to one arm again and made a pistol like motion with his free hand as he rotated and said bang everytime he drew his arm back like a gun being fired sending forth a tiny compressed ball of wind that struck the villains right in the head and sent them reeling safely away off their hostages with Naruto finally rotating back to his original position.

He was panting heavily this time with sweat freely streaming down his form as his arms visibly shook from maintaining the jet streams of wind that he created to hover. "Final phase," he said with his ever bright yet dimming smile. Upon voice command another machine but this one from directly behind Naruto in the form of a turret began to fire off rubber bullets mainly used against rioters fired of towards him at a breakneck quickly pushed more power into the wind that sent him soaring higher, however the turret was adjusted in such a way that it steadily followed his movements and fired off bullets towards him very quickly. Naruto kept a serious face on as he watched the bullets head towards him at a terrifying pace and positioned himself in a dive bomb headfirst as he began to corkscrew towards the turret with a maniacal grin channeling more wind from the palms of his hands to thrust him forwards all the while spinning like a top and as a result the bullets were sucked up into torrent of wind he created with his spin while some managed to graze his skin and altogether even hit him on his torso and arms stinging like hell. Naruto turned at the last minute and sent the wind towards the machine with his arms releasing it in a twister motion shouting,"Burst Twister!"

The twister ripped into the soft metal turret and destroyed it upon contact ferociously ripping it apart until only a husk was left.

Naruto fell face first unceremoniously through the branches of a tree in the backyard and landed on the grass hard. He lay still for a few seconds before rolling over and laughing. "Damn that was fun but I hurt all over like a bitch." He turned his head to look over at the trees that surrounded the Namikaze Estate and just grinned," I know you've been watching me for awhile now and I also know that we're supposed to go jogging today so come on out you know I don't bite."

There was a rustling of bushes before a figure stepped out from behind one of the trees. She was a teenager with black hair with long bangs pushed to the right, a rather beautiful face, an amazing figure(according to Naruto), the largest boobs on a teenage girl he had ever seen( again as told by Naruto). She had a blush adorning her face and wore a indigo form fitting tracksuit with black sneakers. This girl was Yayorozu Momo, Naruto's neighbour and crush.

"As usual I come across you doing something quite stupid in an effort to improve your capabilities," she said while looking away from Naruto's prone form," would it kill you to put on a shirt as you work out."

"No, not really but would it kill you to stop blushing on account of how sexy I am?" Naruto said while winking at her from his position on the ground. Yayorozu scoffed," just hurry up and change so that we can go on our jog Namikaze-san."

Naruto just sighed but jumped to his feet nonetheless and stood up straight," could you stop with the titles Momo-chan."

"Hurry up and get dressed so that we can go jogging Naruto-kun," Yayorozu said as she shoved him playfully. "Oh so you want to play that game huh," Naruto said with a mischievous grin etched on his face and Yayorozu backed away quickly before high tailing it towards the former's estate with Naruto following in a mad dash to catch her.

They ran back into the grand American style home and stopped short of the stairs to the rooms faked a dive at Momo who screamed in fake horror before just waltzed passed a grinning Momo to head upstairs and change.

' _he never changes,'_ she thought shaking her head as she began to look around the house like she usually did when she came around.

To this day it still surprised Yayorozu as to how someone as reckless as Naruto could manage to live on his own as long as he had and in such a big house to boot. Well considering the fact that she herself lived in a large estate that was the Namikaze household is direct neighbour made her accustomed to living in a large home as well only difference with Naruto however was he was always alone, no maids, no servants and no family. That's something that made Yayorozu pity him the first time she had heard of his situation.

Naruto came down the stairs not long after Yayorozu had begun her usual awestruck inspection of his immaculate house. Yayorozu sighed at his usual choice of tracksuit matte black with an orange zipper for the jumper and orange trim for the bottoms with a pair of well worn orange sneakers with black laces. "The weather is so hot it's still a miracle as to how you can jog so freely in that monstrosity of a tracksuit and not suffer from heat-stroke every time."

"Well black is an awesome colour Ya-chan, that and the fact that you made me get rid of most of my orange clothes and I needed a fix of the colour so I found a tracksuit close to the next best thing," Naruto said as the two began to stretch out before their jog.

Momo smirked,"I'm glad you got rid of that colour honestly it was really horrible for a person of your standing in society Naruto-kun."

"Who said I got rid of everything," Naruto grinned mischievously as he walked into the worship room and knelt down.

Yayorozu made to follow him and chew him out over his wardrobe when she came across him kneeling down in front of his mother's portrait saying a quick prayer.

"I'm off mom," he said as he stood up to leave.

"I know I always say it Naruto-kun but your mom was very beautiful." she said this while looking at the portrait of the woman with a bright smile and long red hair and eyes as green as the greenest shade of grass.

Naruto just gave her his thanks before the two of them took off at their usual pace jogging down past both their estates through the thick forest and on to town.

"You know I'm considering going to U.A next year,"Naruto said as they picked up the pace along the pavements of the city.

"Is it because of your friend, that guy you're always on about?"

"Izuku is pretty cool Ya-chan, it's just a shame that every time either one of you comes over the other one is always not around."

"Every time you mention that boy he sounds very unreasonable Naruto-kun especially his dream, he should realise that it's futile with his condition despite how noble his goal is."

"I know it seems unreasonable but I believe in him I just hope he gets into U.A too I'm only doing this because of him," Naruto said this as they rounded a corner and came across a large crowd of people gathered around an alleyway.

"It must be another hero and villain battle, we can always just keep go-.

Before Naruto had finished speaking Yayorozu had begun sprinting towards the crowd. "We can at least take the time to see a pro-hero in action, Naru-kun," Yayorozu said with a smirk knowing exactly how much he secretly loved it when she used that nickname on him.

Naruto just followed her grumbling all the way but jumping like a schoolgirl on the inside at the fact that she had used that name on him.

The two of them squeezed their way in between the spectators in the crowd to get a better look at what was going on but the crowd was very tight knit and from the looks of things being held back from whatever chaos was ensuing.

"Damn it I don't think we'll be able to see your pro heroes at this rate Ya-chan." "Language, Naruto-kun," Yayorozu said as she tightened her grip around his arm as he led and shoved their way through the crowd.

"Hey Mr ," Naruto said to some random guy," what's happening out there I can't see a thing." The man he asked took a second to look at the person who asked him that question and saw that the kid's other hand was holding on to a rather beautiful girl's hand. ' _Damn kid sure is lucky, look at the size of the boobies on that one eish.'_ Naruto winked at the man as if to say,' _I know you and I both acknowledge the fact that I'm awesome but now is not the time, the lady wants to know something so do me a solid."_ The man nodded his head and gave Naruto a thumbs up before he spoke and Yayorozu stood there unable to understand their hidden conversation. "There is a villain with a sludge like appearance that's taken hostage a kid around your age with a powerful quirk, it's been rampaging and causing destruction but the hero escape have confined it to this area, however just a few seconds ago some dumb kid with managed to get past the heroes perimeter screaming some dumb name like Kaachan and ran towards that thing I tell you kids these days are freaking suicidal."

"Yeah kids are-. Naruto froze mid-sentence. "What name did you say that kid screamed Mr!" Naruto screamed with a frantic look on his face as he shook him. "Kaachan he said Kaachan kid Geez let go of me."

"Ya-chan I'm sorry but I'm about to do something really stupid," Naruto said with a sincere grin as he ripped up his jacket with his quirk in a second and remained with a white t-shirt on.

Before Yayorozu could even speak Naruto had pushed off the ground pushing himself high up and blowing some people to the side with the winds he had created to push himself upwards.

Naruto quickly began to hover when he was a good distance above the alleyway. He spied the kid who had been mentioned earlier and took note that without a doubt it was Izuku.

"So that means the hostage in that slime thing Izuku is clawing desperately at is Bakugo, damn it's now or never if I'm going to see if I can pull off a safe rescue without an injury."

Naruto dive bombed in the same fashion as in his backyard and spun like a top creating more winds as he surged towards the creature.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!" Naruto grinned like a maniac while screaming this at the top of his lungs.

Naruto plowed right into the sludge creature and ripped it apart whilst simultaneously grabbing Izuku and Katsuki and failing to slow his momentum enough that he ended up getting all three of them to slam into a nearby garbage heap.

"My arms feel like their on fire," Naruto said as he tried to unsuccessfully get up and discovered he had used up all of his energy to in his Kamikaze plunge. "Hang on Kamikaze plunge isn't a half bad name for that move," Naruto said as he looked at a stirring Izuku.

"Eh Naruto-kun did you just save us from the thing," Izuku said as he looked over at the unconscious Bakugo and the immobile Naruto.

"Yeah you know awesome guy like myself comes across his best buddy and a rather ugly damsel in distress in trouble and so-called pro heroes unable to help, of course I would help you, you reckless bastard."

Izuku just smiled at Naruto," I'm sorry for acting so un-hero like Naruto I know I caused a lot of trouble for you."

"Buddy you acted like a hero today these bastards who couldn't risk their lives for that piece of crap over there can't hold a candle to you, so let's not sweat the details and try to become the best heroes ever."

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes at Naruto's words and he nodded his head at them, with a smile.

The pro-heroes began to advance towards the boys to check if they were injured when all of a sudden the sludge monster reformed to block their path.

' _Damn it I can't move and explosion brain is still dow for the count, if the heroes can't make it to us in time it's over,'_ Naruto thought.

Izuku on the other hand fixed the villain with a steely expression and spread his arms wide as he stared the villain down. "I'll protect them no matter what, so just try it and you'll see what I'm really made of."

"I'll kill you all especially the blond brat!" the villain said as it shot forward to end them all.

However before it could even strike them down it was destroyed by one mighty blow delivered by the number one hero in the world himself: All Might. Standing at his impressive towering height and with his infallible smile he said," don't worry, why because I'm here."

The punch was so powerful it caused an up-draft and rain began to pour down on everyone in the alleyway.

Naruto felt the rain trickle down his face and took one look at All Might with a smirk on his face and said," No doubt about it now I'm definitely...going to surpass you."

 **A/N**

Okay quick explanation on this story. Naruto likes a challenge, he doesn't particularly care about being a hero but he wants to support Izuku. He wants to help his friend become the best but also stand at the same level as him. Despite him not liking the hero lifestyle he doesn't like Injustice so he will always try to help where he can. His quirk and others will be explained in detail eventually. In this story however he and Izuku will face the same path but have way different hardships, like if I'm making Izuku run a mile you best know I'm making Naruto run a damn marathon. Let's just run with this okay. Oh and Ya-chan will be Naruto's girlfriend in this fic eventually.

Here is some brief Naruto information for now.

 **Naruto Namikaze:**

 **Age:** 14

 **Height:** 180cm (5'10)

 **Weight:** 65 kg

 **Quirk:** (Patience my dear reader all will be explained soon.)

 **Likes:** Yayorozu Momo, Izuku Midoriya, Training and The colour orange

 **Dislikes:** His father, Bakugo Katsuki, Cowards, Villains and Heroes (Somewhat)

 **Bio:** Born into a family of heroes, the son of The Yellow Flash and Red Wind, also the grandson of Jiraiya The Sage. Naruto aspired to be a hero like his father until his supposed abandonment by the man and now aspires to be a hero like Izuku who saved him from his self pity. He likes Yayorozu Momo and has been something close to being her boyfriend for over a year now.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Man Who Became Peace Chapter 2: Entrance Exams and Declarations**

 **With Naruto**

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open to the bright white light of a fluorescent tube shining down on him directly. He pushed himself up into a seated position and looked around his surroundings to see white tiled floors and ceilings and came to one conclusion: ' _I'm in a damn hospital.'_

Naruto also realised that there was a weight resting on his laps and looked down to see a sleeping Yayorozu. _'I wonder how long she's been here for,'_ he wondered as he looked down at her peaceful face, _' I'm sorry for worrying you Ya-chan.'_

Naruto tried to slide back into a resting position so as not to wake her up, however he moved too fast and Yayorozu began to stir from her sleep.

She began to blink and woke up to look directly at a grinning Naruto. "Good morning or good afternoon sleepy head," he said to her with a foxy grin.

Yayorozu just blushed at the position she was in before backing away with her chair as she glared at a laughing Naruto.

"You're a fool you know that right."

"I love you too Ya-Chan," he said with a wink.

"I mean it Naruto, what you did in that alleyway was very brave but it was also very stupid," Momo said as she fixed him with an icy glare.

Naruto stopped smiling at her expression and fixed her with a convicted one of his own as he said," the boy in the alleyway was my best friend, did you expect me to just let him die there?"

Yayorozu relented a bit with her expression," the heroes would have eventually rescued him and control-.

"Bullshit," Naruto said before she could be done speaking," the heroes couldn't get close to that thing, because their lives were at risk too and they value their lives way more than others and don't tell me anything to dispute that."

Yayorozu just looked down at the floor at his words but kept speaking nonetheless," Tell me something Naruto, what makes you think they didn't try everything they could before your friend went rushing in to play hero as well?"

Naruto's eyes widened at her posture seeing her sitting there balling her hands into fists as she spoke. This was the first time he had seen Yayorozu this upset before and he didn't want to upset her any further. "Look Ya-chan," he tried to say before she cut him off.

"You don't even care about your own life and you think that makes you heroic," Yayorozu said as she looked up at a surprised Naruto with tears brimming in her eyes," I'm not shooting your friend down for his heroics or the heroes for being helpless when facing up against that villain I'm upset with the fact that you went and almost got yourself killed!"

Naruto just looked away from her and gazed out the window, "it's getting dark out, ask the doctors if we can leave I feel much-."

There was no changing the subject however because Yayorozu shot down this train of thought," did you think that I would be happy if you died or that your friend Izuku would be happy either?"

Naruto looked at her with a downtrodden expression as he said," Ya-chan please get the doctor for me if we talk from here we'll wake up the other patients I'll hear you out outside or you can leave me here if you don't want to speak to me anymore I'll understand either way."

Yayorozu calmed down somewhat when she saw his expression and rubbed at her eyes a bit before getting up to cast him another glare before saying, "I'm going to get the doctor sit tight and when we leave don't think I'm done chewing you out."

"Yes Ma'am," Naruto shuddered as she closed the door behind her," Wait I forgot to ask her about Izuku and explosion brain I guess anyway I hope that they're okay, well actually I hope Izuku's okay at least."

 **With Izuku Earlier On**

The media swarmed All Might shortly after his defeat of the villain. The civilians were still being held back from the scene while the paramedics and heroes moved in to check on a now stirring Katsuki and a lightly snoring Naruto.

"You're very strong to hold out like that," one of the pro-heroes said to Bakugou," when you graduate high school you should totally come and join my agency."

Izuku attempted to move Naruto but felt very weak now that the adrenalin in his body was starting to wear off, his knees began to feel wobbly as he tried to assist Naruto but the paramedics on the scene quickly reassured him that his friend was in good hands. Izuku nonetheless persisted and asked that if they were taking Naruto to the hospital it would be best if he were to come along as well to which they were willing to accept. However before he could even manage to go along with them a girl wearing a tracksuit came jogging up to the stretcher that they were carrying Naruto in and up to the paramedics and Izuku.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked as they loaded Naruto into the ambulance.

"Oh we believe he is going to be fine young lady, we just need to take him for some observation, are you related to him in any way?" asked one of the paramedics.

"My name is Yayorozu Momo I'm one of the only people he calls a friend sir," she said with a bit of authority in her voice as she spoke," I'm also his neighbour so I would like to make sure he recovers and becomes just fine."

The paramedic just shrugged and looked her over again, _"_ well one of you has to remain here because only one person is allowed in the ambulance apart from the medics so you two have to pick between each other who gets to go."

It was at that very moment that Izuku Midoriya and Yayorozu Momo first acknowledged the other's presence. Izuku immediately went bright red from having a girl stare at him when he realised that it was more of a glare than a stare. Izuku flinched under Yayorozu's gaze and took a step back, _'she has an aura scarier than my mom when she is pissed.'_

"I assume you're Izuku," said Momo," are you happy now that Naruto hurt himself because of your stupidity?"

Izuku froze up at her words having been put at a loss for words. "However," Yayorozu relented with a soft gaze," he chose to save you on his own and while you acted very noble in trying to save your fellow class mate you still placed him in harms way and he was injured because of your actions and that is something I can't simply forgive."

Izuku began to shed some tears at her words and just kept repeating I'm sorry over and over again to Yayorozu who just gave him a sincere smile. "Naruto told me he wanted me to meet you one day, he believes in your dream so much, he wants to see you achieve it one day so just do me a favour for his sake and prove yourself worthy of his faith by becoming stronger to the point that even the quirk-less Izuku Midoriya becomes a hero worthy of his faith."

Izuku looked Yayorozu with his tear filled eyes and a determined smile and said," I'll never fail him again, I promise you, you can go along with him to the hospital it's clear to me how much you love him with you being his girlfriend and all."

Yayorozu's eye began to twitch at that, _' definitely sounds like Naruto's been making up stories again.'_ "I'm not his girlfriend Midoriya-san but I'm sure he'll be fine," she said before getting into the back of the ambulance and waving him goodbye as they drove away.

"Izuku began to walk back to collect his backpack and it's fallen contents, he had just about picked up up everything and was taking his leave when Death Arms and Kamui Woods stood in his path.

The two heroes were about to unleash a royal chewing out on Izuku when they noticed the look of determination he had on his face as if to tell them there was nothing in the world they could tell him now that he hadn't already thought about after this entire ordeal. The two just turned around and began to walk towards the media with a quick never do something that stupid again kid to add on.

Izuku walked with a new spring in his step as he headed on home, leaving the mass of reporters and heroes worshipping Bakugo behind he actually felt the happiest and saddest he had ever felt in his life.

He was sad because his best friend had been injured due to his reckless behaviour, but he was happy however because he finally understood what Naruto's faith in him meant: it meant that someone as powerful and as brave as Naruto was willing to risk his life to save him due to his dream then it was all the more possible for him to achieve his dream no matter what anyone said All Might inclusive.

From behind him however as he continued to ponder on these thoughts he heard a familiar shout of Deku.

Izuku turned around to see Bakugou a little distance behind him staring him down with the angriest face he had ever seen him put on and despite his new found confidence he couldn't help but start to stammer. "Kkkkaachan."

Bakugo just continued to stare at him for a while before he spoke," I didn't need your help, didn't need Namikaze's help either but I want you to tell him something the next time you see him...tell him if he does come to U.A he's dead, oh and the same still applies to you too you fucking nerd."

After saying his piece he began to stomp away leaving Izuku with a somewhat calm smile. "Sorry Kaachan but you'll just have to kill me then because I'm going to U.A and the same goes for Naruto," he said loudly before he continued walking. If Izuku had taken that moment to look behind him he would have probably noticed the small explosions that Bakugo had created in response to his declaration.

Nevertheless Izuku carried on, his confidence renewed and his thoughts resumed, already catching attention from other pedestrians for his mumbling as he began to scheme of new ways to get himself into U.A.

He was about two blocks away from home when just around the corner he was met by his biggest hero and idol for the third time that day.

"Boy we need to talk," All Might said. Izuku just kept walking past him onwards to home only turning around to say one thing. "Without a quirk to my name and with no single special thing about me I'll prove it to you that even a quirk-less good for nothing like me can become a hero."

Before he got to far however All Might in that skinny form of his that Izuku still found too unbelievable to be true said," that's all well and good my boy, but I had a change of heart towards your situation and I came to impart on you something that would help you reach your goal."

Izuku stopped dead in his tracks with a stupid expression on his face as he screamed," Ehhhhhh!"

 **With Naruto and Yayorozu Later that evening**

The two had left the hospital about two hours ago and had surprisingly walked in silence that is until they arrived at Naruto's house then Momo broke the silence.

"You know I've mulled today's events over in my head and I'm still absolutely furious with you for your actions."

Naruto just gave her a solemn smile and said," At least take a seat on the couch Ya-chan."

Yayorozu reluctantly took a seat on Naruto's couch but reminded him of the fact that it was getting really late and she would need to head home soon.

"Please explain yourself Naruto-san, I'm all ears," she said as she gazed at Naruto as he took a seat on the chair directly opposite her own.

Naruto sighed as he sat back and said," I'm going to remind you of how we met in the first place."

Momo's cheeks flushed red at that, "I don't need to be reminded of that, I always remember that day Naruto."

"Then this will help to serve as an explanation at least," Naruto said with a megawatt grin.

 _Flashback_

 _A thirteen year old Naruto clad in his full orange tracksuit stood on the pool deck about to begin his new training regimen: trying to train himself how to hover above anything._

 _"Here goes nothing,' he thought as he stepped off the diving deck and let gravity do its work as he was sent falling straight towards the water below. He extended his hands slightly to his sides and began to channel and control the winds around him. Just as he was about o make a sizable splash in the water he tried to channel more power to his quirk, however he overshot it and ended up sending himself soaring backwards through the air towards the forested area of his land just a few yards away from the pool._

 _"SHIT!" Naruto screamed as he hurtled through the sky backwards unable to steady himself and breaking various tree branches as he descended through the woods before he landed on something surprisingly soft but steady._

 _Naruto whilst still feeling wobbly pushed himself into a seated position as he shook the leaves out of his hair. "I'm definitely trying that out again soon, even if it was dangerous that was awesome thank goodness the ground here is so soft," he said with a grin as he tried to pat the patch of ground underneath him only to grab something soft, round and jiggly._

 _Naruto looked down to get a good look as to what he had landed on only to scream and jump to his feet immediately out of fright, when he realized just exactly what he had landed on._

 _Right there lying at his feet was his neighbour for about ten years now Yayorozu Momo clad in brown short shorts and a blue long sleeve blouse and barefoot to boot._

 _'What's she doing here,' Naruto thought,' wait plus isn't that a pair of binoculars next to her, was she watching me? Oh shit I hope I didn't kill her when I fell on her, also there is the matter of me groping her boob earlier I hope she didn't feel that after all it was an accident.' Despite thinking that however Naruto couldn't help smiling at his palm in a perverted manner as he thought about it again, 'her boobs are pretty soft though.' He shook his head clear of those thoughts quickly and was about to decide what to do with Yayorozu when he noticed she had begun to stir awake._

 _Yayorozu began to blink her eyes repeatedly as she began to piece together what happened. She had been observing Namikaze-san's training as usual, he was attempting to create that hover trick as usual and ended up messing it up completely, as in one second she could see him and the next the guy was careening backwards towards the forest and the next thing she knew something heavy had hit her altogether and she had passed out._

 _'Wait something heavy landed on me after Namikaze-san disappeared,' she thought as she began to piece the final pieces together,' that can only mean one thing,' she began to panic._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto questioned her as he saw that she was at least fully awake now. Yayorozu froze at his question and slowly looked up until they were directly looking each other in the eyes one with a worried expression (Naruto), one with a deer caught in headlights panic face (Yayorozu)._

 _"I don't know what you were doing here but I hope I didn't hurt you when I landed on you earlier," Naruto said as he helped her to her feet._

 _"I was watching your training," Yayorozu said simply as she bent down to pick up her binoculars and gave him a simple smile," My name is Yayorozu Momo and I find you quite the interesting study Mr. Namikaze."_

 _Naruto just scratched his head in confusion but nonetheless acknowledged her introduction and gave her his own," My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but then again you knew that and I knew your name too because we've been neighbours for like ten years now, why on earth would you be spying on me though?"_

 _Yayorozu had expected that he would ask her such a question in the event that he one day did find her observing him but she had nothing to fear she only had one interest in him after all: as a fellow aspiring hero. "I've seen a few of your training practices before," she said evenly," you also want to be a hero like I do so I wanted to observe your training to see if maybe I could learn something for my own personal quirk training, I apologise if I upset you."_

 _Naruto quickly waved away her bowing and asking for forgiveness from him and said," Oh no problem then you should have just told me about it and I could have given you tips I guess although I'm no expert I would be happy to help."_

 _Yayorozu blinked," are you serious Namikaze-san?" Naruto grinned in response," yeah sure it is and please you can call me Naruto."_

 _Yayorozu just gave him a sincere smile and said," I would like that Naruto-kun," she added._

 _"Well since we're going to be friends and we're neighbours you might as well get a tour of the Namikaze house," Naruto said while he grabbed her hand all the while grinning as he led her running towards the house._

 _Yayorozu tried to protest that she was dirty but Naruto told her that it was okay too and she could wear a fresh pair of his mom's clothes if he was worried._

 _The two spent the afternoon eating rice-cakes, drinking ginger tea and Yayorozu laughing at Naruto's jokes and him learning more about her quirk and coming up with ways to help her train with it._

 _It was getting late when Yayorozu decided that she needed to get going before it got too dark._

 _"I must get going Naruto-kun but I must say it's been very informative and fun being here with you."_

 _The two took a leisurely walk through the dense forested area surrounding Naruto'a household as Yayorozu led him down a path he had not taken before. They walked deeper still until they came across a large fence made with strong looking wrought iron bars surrounding the large grounds surrounding the even larger mansion._

" _It's not much but its home," Yayorozu said with a forlorn smile. 'Not much my ass,' Naruto thought with a sweat-drop as he laughed nervously," their house is even bigger than mine and that's saying something because I live in a freaking big house.'_

 _Yayorozu immediately began to scale the rather tall fence much to Naruto's shock and with the skill of a graceful athlete she vaulted herself over the top and landed lightly on both her feet standing upright._

" _Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-san," she said with a smile until she noticed his shocked expression and became confused," is something wrong?"_

 _Naruto quickly shook his head in the negative and said," of course not Ya-chan and it's Naruto-kun we're friends remember."_

" _I'll keep that in mind Naruto-kun," she said as she began to walk away with a smile clearly etched across her face._

" _Wait!" he shouted getting her to stop dead in her tracks," I forgot there's something important you need to know about me before you really know if you want to stick around and be my friend for real."_

" _Tell me," Yayorozu said without turning around to face him._

" _Well there is no easy way to say this, "Naruto spoke as he scratched his hair nervously while putting on a goofy grin on his face," my best friend told me I should tell everyone that considers becoming my friend about this even the first time I meet them so that if I don't tell them from the beginning it's not an unwelcome surprise what I mean to say is I'm fierce when I care about someone and I'm the type of guy that gives one hundred percent in everything he does and that includes friendship, my friends are all precious to me and I guess what I'm really trying to say is I'd risk my very life even carelessly for that matter if it meant protecting those I find precious to me so I'm very reckless even when it comes to my own life and I know this is a lot to place on a person to accept but I'm hoping you still want to be friends despite knowing this."_

 _Yayorozu stood stock still after Nature had finished speaking but nonetheless nodded her head slowly whilst still looking ahead," is that all Naruto-kun can I go now," she said as she shifted to move forward._

 _Naruto had a sullen expression etched on his face before he heard her say," then it seems that I''ve made a rather exceptional friend today I look forward to seeing him tomorrow."_

 _She walked away after this but stopped when she realised that Naruto had taken off through the forest heading home and she turned around with a blush on her face. 'Naruto Namikaze I think you're pretty cool,' she thought._

 _End Flashback_

 **Present Day**

Yayorozu just stared down an equally resolved Naruto before sighing," I guess I did accept to your stupid behaviour back then didn't I."

Naruto just broke out in a light smile," yeah you did actually you've accepted this reckless behaviour of mine time and time again and all because you love me."

Yayorozu scoffed at his words but blushed nonetheless," as if I could love an oaf like you Naruto."

"You don't have to pretend that you don't love me Ya-chan you practically claimed me as your own when you followed me and stayed by my side in the hospital," he said with a smirk.

"I was just worried you'd wake up and hurt yourself really bad and nothing else you idiot," said a blushing Yayorozu with an accusing finger pointing at Naruto. Though she continued speaking with a sincere smile this time," also this time Naruto-kun I'm making a declaration to you that I'll grow stronger so that you don't have to do anything reckless or stupid alone ever again, because you're as precious to me as life itself and that's a promise!"

Naruto and her both looked at each other after those words and began to blush furiously as both were at a loss for words after that.

"Well I can't be outdone by you when it comes to goofy declarations now can I," Naruto said with a wide smile accompanying his blush," that's why I swear to you Yayorozu Momo that I'll continue to look out for you not just as a friend but for the rest of my life as my girlfriend and hopefully one day as my WIFE!"

This time Yayorozu just blinked wide and blushed even more furiously before shouting, "don't say such embarrassing things you dummy."

After this she quickly took off running towards her home without even saying goodbye, leaving Naruto standing by the doorway watching her leave. "I think I really do like her," he said to himself as he watched her race into the bushes.

Naruto watched her set off with a smile etched on his face. He then proceeded to lock up the front door and the other entryways to the house securely.

"Now back to business," Naruto said as he smashed his fist into his open palm ," top hero or not All Might beat that villain easier than I would even at full power and the entrance exams are coming up too and I'm definitely nowhere near the world of pros yet, the only way to start bridging the distance between myself and a monster like All Might is to simply put get stronger fast."

He shut the front door and bolted it down as he walked back into his living area and moved aside a couch and pulled the rug from underneath it revealing a wooden hatch that he proceeded to open and climb down the ladder into a large open room immersed in total darkness.

"I always forget how dark it is in here," Naruto said to himself before he clapped his hands together twice and the room was immediately flooded with light.

It was a huge bunker built with solid stone walls, full of equipment like treadmills, sandbags, dumb-bells and a whole assortment of gym equipment. There was a large assortment of test dummies as well done heavily equipped with defensive armour and obstacle courses with varying degrees of difficulty placed around the room as well. The only things that looked surprisingly normal in the entire room were the two class displays affixed to the walls housing the costumes of Naruto's parents.

Naruto walked up to the displays casually dismissing the one inscribed with the words Yellow Flash at the bottom in favour of opening a compartment at the bottom of the one written Red Wind.

In the compartment there laid a medium sized black box that Naruto proceeded to lift up out of the compartment and placed on the ground. He unlocked the single latch that held the box shut and opened it up to look inside. The object he sought was wrapped up in a velvet cloth and a note rested atop it neatly folded. It read:

' _You will probably need this when your path to becoming a hero is clearly the choice you've made for your future, use this well your mother really wanted to pass it on to you so I guess I'll do it on her behalf make us proud son.' Minato Kamikaze_

"The bastard left a note for something as trivial as this huh," Naruto said with a sulk before he ripped the note to shreds with his quirk, "I only have to make my mother proud Minato, I owe you nothing."

 **The next day Oshigari Junior High**

Naruto had just finished telling Izuku about what happened after he had left the hospital the other day (leaving out his trip to the basement to get his mother's keepsake of course) .Izuku had also finished off telling him about what happened after Naruto passed out as well and the boys had both agreed to train separately for the entrance exam to U.A on their own.

Naruto had insisted however that Izuku ask him for help whenever he could, while the latter insisted that he had a rock solid training regimen to get him into U.A on his own.

Before they could leave for lunch however Bakugou pulled Naruto aside for a private word about yesterday's events.

"Wow you couldn't have picked a better meeting place explosion brain, a toilet really," Naruto smirked.

"Shut up idiot I only want to tell you something before you go getting any funny ideas that you saved me yesterday," Bakugou said with his trademark scowl in position as he pointed his finger accusingly at Naruto. "I know you're planning on going to U.A," he continued while Naruto gave him a look that said thank you Captain Obvious," it doesn't matter whether you pass the entrance exam or not, that's because I'll crush you once we get there and that will be the end of that."

Naruto just have him a deadpan look before he said," pretty stupid speech if you ask me but since you're done talking let me tell you something." "There is only one person I see as a hero amongst us Bakugou and he isn't even here in this room right now, you and me both have selfish reasons for becoming heroes but him, well he truly can be called a hero so whether you choose to destroy me or you're more talented than me doesn't matter because the one who will eventually stand at the top of us both is the guy you called a quirkless loser so choke on that for awhile first."

Bakugou was visibly fuming at this and was causing tiny explosions in the palms of his hands as well as Naruto simply walked passed him and headed to the bathroom door. "On yeah and one more thing I almost forgot to add, Izuku is the one who tried to save you not me, I was trying to save him and you just happened to be there too.," Naruto said with a smirk as he shut the door behind him.

Bakugou punched and broke the bathroom mirror not a second after he had left, ' _Deku and Naruto I'll crush you both and then I'll show you what happens to those who are beneath me.'_

The homeroom teacher picked this unfortunate moment to walk in and find Katsuki in his current condition and began to weep at the fact that he was the unlucky soul to have to tell him to replace the mirror. ' _I hate my job,'_ he thought as tears streamed down his face.

Ah middle school the least difficult years of a teacher's life, whoever said that never had to deal with a preteen student with a superiority complex and the ability to blow you to smithereens.

 **Training(Bakugou)**

Once school has broken off Bakugou had gone straight to the junk yard that was a few blocks from his house to get started on his training for the entrance exam for U.A.

He quickly discarded his backpack after he changed into a black vest and camouflage trousers and black combat boots after which he hastily stuffed his uniform in his bag and set to work.

Bakugou'a training consisted of a physical regimen of at least two hundred push-ups, two hundred sit-ups, a rather long run around the entire ten kilometre wide junk yard and finally a bastardised version of karate katas.

After those warm-up exercises he asks Yu, the man in charge of the dump to use the mechanical lift to throw scrap metal at him that he proceeds to destroy with his quirk in various ways but never very large chunks of metal. However today wasn't a normal day and Bakugou was ready to push his limits, after all he had a piece of shit who needed to be put in place come exam day.

"Hey Yu, today I'm letting out all kinds of anger so just throw your heaviest shit at me you hear," Bakugou said just after finishing his last warm-up exercise.

"You sure that's a good idea kid," Yu said while scratching his balding head, "I mean you barely manage to destroy the scrap cars I throw at you mostly so what makes you think-.

He was cut off by Bakugou blowing up one of the scrap cars he stood next to with a single palm swipe to explode it. "Just start to throw them geezer before I destroy something you really like, like that crappy metal shack you keep your "special" magazines in," Bakugou said with an evil glint in his eye as Yu began to shudder.

"Fine brat but you asked for this so don't go dying in me now," Yu said as he used the lift to toss a busted up pickup truck towards where Bakugou stood.

Instead of giving the car time to come too close to him, Bakugou shot his arms out behind him creating an explosion that sent him sky high towards the pick up truck and thrust his palms outward together creating another explosion that destroyed the whole front of the trick but however left the back a flaming mess that just hurtled straight towards the ground, with Bakugou following straight behind it falling to the ground at a fast rate as well. He creates another explosion focusing his palms together and screamed," Rocket Launcher!". An uncontrolled wild explosion engulfed the falling wreckage and destroyed it completely leaving nothing behind this time.

Bakugou tucked himself and rolled to avoid serious injury as he landed. "Did I say let up!" he shouted over to Yu, "don't give me time to rest old man keep them coming one after the other."

He proceeded to throw two smaller cars towards Bakugou at a faster speed and a third just because he wanted to see the kid push himself even further.

"That's more like it old man," Bakugou grinned maniacally as he broke into a full on sprint towards his targets and this time instead of taking of towards them stood stock still, took a deep breath and spun all the while with his palms clasped firmly together. The moment he felt that three cars were looking dangerously close to him he unclasped his palms and released his explosion while still spinning. "Atomic spinner!" he screamed.

This time the explosion was larger however it still didn't destroy the cars completely and the wreckage fell directly around Bakugou immediately filling the area with the small of smoke and fire.

Yu quickly climbed out of the machine he was operating and ran to the site to check on Bakugou. "Hey kid he shouted over the fire, "are you alright?" The response he got however successfully managed to make him almost shit himself.

Bakugou stood amongst the flames with a big crown on his face shouting," this still isn't enough I'll kill you, I'll and you, damn debris fucks, DIE!"

Once again within the same day Bakugou had managed to scare a grown man to tears.

 **Training(Izuku ,3 months to go to the Entrance Exam)**

From the moment All Might had told him that he could become a hero despite being quirkless, Izuku Midoriya had hit the ground running. When All Might further explained that One For All could be passed on to him and that he would be able to wield it as his own quirk someday had further made him nearly have a heart attack, but the moment that he realised that it was a quirk that if he had been given just there and then might have killed him well that nearly put him in the hospital, well that news actually made him pass out in fright.

Nevertheless after All Might had explained that all he needed to do was to train hard for the next ten months and that despite it being a rather patch up job as his body wouldn't truly be able to accept One For All and incorporate it's power perfectly it would still be fine for the time being.

Izuku had been training for about 7 months now under All Might's tutelage. It was utter torture but he had endured it all the same. He was currently attempting to accomplish the feat All Might had set up to him to beat which was to move a giant heap of trash from one side of the beach to another.

Izuku grunted as he dragged along the fridge towards the broken down car he had been using to push and move the trash to the other side of the beach.

"That's perfect Midoriya my boy," All Might said as he watched the boy from a way off in his true form.

"I'm all for moral support All Might but this is still quite the task," Izuku said as he finally managed to push the heavy fridge into the back of the truck and began to push it across the beach to the other trash heap he had assembled there. All Might watched him repeat the process several times before he decided that it was time for their jog.

Izuku ran behind All Might who rode ahead on a motorbike at a fast speed while telling the boy to get his best to catch up. Izuku ran as fast as he could but to no avail as he simply trailed behind All Might quickly losing breath and almost surely falling over.

' _I can't give up,'_ he thought to himself,' _If I can't catch up to him while running in a normal day then maybe I need to improvise.'_ He smiled as he saw an overhanging branch in the woods he was running alongside and an idea quickly formed in his brilliant mind.

All Might looked behind to see if he could catch any sight of Izuku only to notice he had disappeared completely. "Did he get left behind completely?" All Might asked himself before he heard Izuku shout from what seemed to be closer behind him, "All Might keep going I can still catch up."

All Might looked again and saw the boy grabbing branch to branch and swinging his way onwards at a very fast paced speed. He took off once more on the motor cycle this time choosing to cut through the forest.

" _My arm strength has definitely improved these past few months for me to be able to pull off something like this is nothing short of amazing,"_ he pondered as he kept up his momentum and swung from branch to branch,' _but in order for me to even think of being your equal I need to push harder don't I Naruto.'_

All Might took a look back to see Izuku still struggling hard to catch up with him while visibly beginning to strain as he continued to give chase to All Might who had responded in kind by picking up the speed.

All Might looked back through the side-mirror and grinned widely,' _you most likely won't catch up with this bike today or for a long time Midoriya my boy, but it's that spirit of yours that keeps you so determined to become a hero that shows me that I might have made the right choice by keeping you on as my successor.'_

 **Day of The Entrance Exams (Namikaze Estates)**

Yayorozu ran through her usual path through the woods towards Naruto's house. She was clad in a pair of brown khaki shorts, a long sleeve white blouse and a pair of brown boots.

It was early in the morning, a bit too early for her to even be going over to Naruto's house if you asked her, but she had good reason to be going over there this early to begin with. Simply put she just wanted to see Naruto off before he went for the entrance exam, also despite how much she didn't want to accept it but she had missed the idiot since he had secluded himself for most of the ten months. Heck come to think of it she doubted if she had even seen him go to school this whole time. Not that she had been trying to observe him for the past ten months or something, that would just be crazy (stalker much?).

Yayorozu jogged her way up the steps to Naruto's front door and was about to knock on it loudly when it suddenly swung open almost knocking her off her feet from how close she had been standing next to it.

There stood Naruto clad in his usual school uniform and with an outstretched leg which Yayorozu greatly assumed he had used to kick open his own front door. Naruto fought with closing the last few buttons on his jacket while still completely oblivious to the fact that Yayorozu was there.

Yayorozu took the time to notice that within the past ten months Naruto had definitely changed with regards to his appearance. It was now very clear to see his lean and muscular build through his school uniform, his hair had grown so much that he wore his goggles over his eyes so as to avoid the hair fom getting in his eyes she assumed and also the fact that he seemed several inches taller than before did not escape her notice.

"Earth to Ya-chan," Naruto said as he waved his hand in front of her face to break her out of her trance of examining him. "Oh, sorry Naruto-kun it's just quite surprising to see how much you've changed since I last saw you," she said with a light blush on her cheeks. "Do I really look that different?" he asked to which she only nodded furiously as a response.

The two took off shortly after that in Yayorozu's family limousine were Naruto was curious as to why she was attending the entrance ceremony in the first place. "I thought you recommendation kids don't have to attend the preliminary exam entrance ceremony Ya-chan, so what gives?" Naruto questioned as he gazed intently at her with a confused expression. "I simply wished to see what the intended orientation is like Naruto-kun, plus it's a good opportunity to see the type of people we'll get to be studying with for the next three years," she said with a light smile," that is assuming you plan on putting out a hundred percent and actually getting accepted Naruto-kun." "It will be a piece of cake," Naruto said with a wide grin as he punched his palm," all my training is about to be put to the test Ya-chan you better believe it."

The car pulled up to U.A shortly after this and the two stepped out and walked towards the front steps where they both saw a familiar face in Izuku who was talking to a pink haired girl.

"Hey Izuku," Naruto said as he jogged up to him with Yayorozu closely behind him," who is your new friend?" "Oh hey Naruto," Izuku said as he smiled at his friend," this is Ochako Uraraka, and Uraraka-san this is Naruto Namikaze and his girlfriend Yayorozu Momo." As Yayorozu began to protest at the fact that she wasn't Naruto's girlfriend, Naruto took that time to take notice of the change in his friend.

Izuku had grown taller as well, he was now just a few inches shortrer than Naruto himself. He had gained some muscle definition that could be seen through his uniform as well but not as pronounced as Naruto's own and he had gained a look in his eye a very faint glimmer of determination and confidence that would no doubt grow with time.

' _I'm glad that you've grown Izuku,'_ Naruto thought with a smile. However, despite that very mature thought he also realised that he still hadn't poked fun at the fact that he had found the normally very shy Izuku with a girl on the first day. "You know," Naruto said with a mischievous glint in his eye as he caught all their attention," you and Uraraka-san would make a very cute couple, maybe even cuter than me and Ya-chan really." Izuku and Uraraka immediately began denying the fact while blushing furiously while Yayorozu chased a chuckling Naruto into the auditorium due to him carrying on with that stupid rumour that they were a couple.

Izuku continued to stammer and apologise to Uraraka for Naruto's joke while she waved it off with nervous laughter only to be interrupted by Bakugou's arrival. "Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he walked on passed the two," that was Namikaze who just walked in there right, if it was then good I thought that the loser had changed his mind on account of how I didn't see him anywhere near school for the past ten months." Izuku tried to answer Bakugou but the latter just kept walking.

"Might as well get in to the auditorium too right, Deku-san," Uraraka said with a bright smile. _'Not you too Uraraka-san,'_ Izuku thought with tears streaming out of his eyes.

 **U.A Auditorium**

The pro hero Present Mic led the proceedings for the entrance exams ceremony all the while using a loud system and droning on about the History of U.A and the type of programs that take place at U.A, not forgetting the specifics of the field exam. While most students found this interesting and some were just excited to be there. There were two particular students in general who really couldn't take any more of the so called torture.

Naruto yelled loudly from his seat," damn this is so boring get on with the exam already!"

"I hear you on that one dude," a guy sitting directly behind Naruto said,"actually I like your style in general guy."

Naruto smiled at this and turned in his seat to get a better look at his brother in arms behind him," The name's Naruto Namikaze," he said with a grin and outstretched hand that the other boy quickly shook."

"Yukihira Souma the pleasure is mine," the red head boy with brown eyes said with a smile on his face," your friends don't seem too happy with your shouting though."

Yayorozu,Izuku and Uraraka turned around to acknowledge Souma as well and while the two that already knew Naruto said they were already used to him acting like this while Uraraka said she didn't really mind Naruto's behaviour and actually found it funny.

"Well if that's the case," Souma said as he climbed upon his chair and asked Naruto to do the same," then let's get that guy to get to the exam." Naruto grinned widely at Souma and wiped away a fake tear as he said," dude I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." The two boys began to shout louder and louder to get Present Mic's attention and actually managed at one point to sound over the man's loud voice.

"You two boys over there sit down already, just who do you think you are?" Present-Mic asked with an irritable scowl as he stared the two boys down as the spotlight became focused on them.

"Yukihira Souma, the most amazing hero you'll ever meet," Souma said with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the man who will become the second top hero to this generation's next symbol for peace."

"Well you two boys-," Present-Mic said before stopping with a shocked expression," you blonde kid you look a lot like the Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato could it be that you're his son."

Naruto started to sweat bullets at this point and tried to quickly sit down but the damage was done. The other students in the hall broke into a frenzy about him all on different topics murmuring about how much he looked like the Yellow Flash and the occasional he's handsome over the rabble. Naruto was visibly fuming at this point and tried to focus everyone's attention on something else," sensei." he said to the still shocked Present-Mic," I heard you talk about the robots we'll be facing in a bit I wanted to find out if we would be allowed to use weapons in conjunction with our quirks to take them down?"

Present-Mic shook himself of his previous shock and answered Naruto's question while simultaneously getting back on track," Yes you may use a weapon but only after signing a waiver that you are liable if you injure any of the other students with it during the exam and only after an examiner accepts that you are definitely proficient with its use so as not to injure yourself or others."

Naruto nodded and smiled at the explanation however before he could ask about the point system a boy with glasses and an authoritative expression began to lecture Naruto on proper attention skills while Naruto told him to shove it and give it to his sister and smiled when the boy looked effectively shocked into silence. While his friends gave him a deadpan stare Naruto just grinned like a maniac, ' _I love being an ass sometimes hmm this must be how Katsuki always feels."_

Meanwhile Bakugou was shocked that the urge to kick Naruto's ass was definitely much stronger all of a sudden for some reason and just developed a maniacal grin.

Ah yes simple things like wanting to beat your classmate into a pulp made Bakugou Katsuki happy.

 **Entrance Exam (Zone S)**

"U.A sure don't mess around with their recreational budget," Naruto said as he looked around at the entire miniature scale city that had been created as their exam centre.

After a quick review for his proficiency with the weapons he had chosen to supplement his quirk, Naruto had quickly been sent to get into his gear and proceed to his exam zone.

He now wore an orange vest that that fit his form perfectly, along with a pair of blue shorts with a weapons pouch fixed to his left pocket, a pair of blue sneakers and a sheathed tanto blade with a strap drawn across his torso. To top it all off he wore his orange lens goggles over his eyes.

The other exam takers stood at his sides all looking equally determined and nervous, while Bakugou walked up to him from somewhere from the back of the horde of people.

"Oh hey Kaa-chan," Naruto said with fake enthusiasm," I was really hoping we got to be in the same zone when I crushed the entrance exam record you know."

"Shut up you fucking loser!" Bakugou shouted with an accusatory finger pointed at him," the only one who is going to set any records today is me, don't you forget that and also when the school kicks you to the curb for not qualifying please carry Deku out the front door with you it would be a real shame if he crawled out of here after the robots destroyed him."

Naruto just chuckled at that and flipped him off," I'm done talking now just watch me and Izuku's backs from now on okay," he said with a wink.

Bakugou was about to respond when the alarm to signal the beginning of the exam rang out and a slew of the ground level robots came bounding towards the exam takers.

Naruto quickly reached into the back pouch and jumped high up with a little assistance from his quirk and spun while throwing five combat knives with a little added wind pressure that instantly tore through the sensitive areas of five robots instantly making them explode and destroying five nearby robots in a fiery explosion. Before he could even touch the ground he forced wind through his palms that propelled him skywards as he took one last second to look at a shell shocked Bakugou and the other candidates as he drew his tanto blade as he landed on a tall building in a roll and began running full speed ahead towards the flying robots he could see coming at a distance that were worth 2 more points than the ones at ground level.

Bakugou quickly shook himself out of shock and cursed," damn it I can top that," he said taking off towards the oncoming robots. He jumped straight towards two of them with both his arms outstretched and crossed in front of him as he shouted dual shot and blew their tops off simultaneously. He landed quickly and ran towards five of them propelling himself forward with an explosion he created behind him, Bakugou quickly began to spin like a top as he gathered momentum and released an explosion with both arms while spinning forward that took out three of the robots in one go. He landed on both feet behind the smoky remains of the ones he had destroyed and turned to face the other two quickly thrusting his palm towards the closest one and destroyed the other one by blasting a hole through the first one directly to hit it.

Bakugou quickly shifted focus to on the others that had surrounded a group of the other candidates that were failing to deal with the horde. He took off in a full on sprint towards the rather large group and vaulted over the robots to stand directly in front of them and the robots. " Leave if you can't win losers," Bakugou said with a maniacal grin," thanks for gathering so many here by the way I've been meaning to try out a new attack for awhile now." Bakugou counted at least fifteen robots and grinned evilly as he clamped his hands down together for a moment as the cornered candidates ran away to give him space. "Here's one for you robot fucks!" Bakugou screamed as he unclasped his very sweaty palms and swiped both forward like he was clawing the air and shouted," Burst Wave!"

The explosion that followed was a true work of art as two explosive waves shot forward and destroyed all fifteen robots in one fell swoop.

Bakugou fell to a knee and took a deep breath as he began to pant lightly," I can't stop yet not until I beat that fucker."

While this was happening Naruto was also having the time of his life against the flying robots. He propelled himself forwards spinning while thrusting wind out of his palms. He sliced straight through the first robot in his line of sight and jumped mid-air onto the next one and stabbed it straight in the main command centre in its err head while he pushed himself off the falling robot to three more oncoming robots to which he lazily threw three combat knives into their command centres.

Six more robots were incoming and Naruto decided to try out a new attack as he twisted forward with his quirk gracefully and channelled as much wind as he could through his left palm that he then spun and released in the form of a mini tornado that then slammed into them and proceeded to rip into them in a shocking show of the cutting potency of his quirk and he fell straight down towards where could see Bakugou about to face off against at least thirty robots on his lonesome.

"Aww Kaachan looks so brave facing against the weak robots," Naruto said with a chuckle as he began to spin with his tanto in hand," let's see how good you are kazekiri after all Mom used you to cut a building in half once."

The Kazekiri was a specially crafted blade created for use with Kushina's quirk which happened to be similar to Naruto's. That is to say it could supplement Naruto's quirk perfectly because the wind could be focused into it and released at an extremely high cutting potency. Kushina had gained the name red wind mainly because of how this tool had once helped her cut an abandoned building in half to stop a criminal's escape.

Bakugou smiled at the fact that he was just about to have the time of his life. At least thirty robots were facing him down and he was just about to destroy them one by one when the most earth shattering thing happened.

A torrent of wind came surging down from the sky right into the thick of the machines and a second later spread out and Bakugou had to cover his eyes to stop the metallic shards from getting in and hold his ground just to avoid being blown away.

When the wind finally let up Bakugou opened his eyes to the most unbelievable sight. Where there once stood a great horde of robots now stood a mass of robotic pieces and junk. Then to top it all off he heard the voice of someone he absolutely despised.

"Wow, I guess that's that for this weapon huh," Naruto said as he threw aside the shattered tanto,"sorry bout that mom it was pretty old in my defense though."

The alarm rang out not a second later and Bakugou fell to his knees as he looked at an oblivious Naruto, who just smiled widely and said," is it just me or was that the sound of a loser being born."

 **R &R**

 **I added Souma to the story but don't expect any other characters from other universes. I only added Souma because I personally like him as a character and he has a purpose to serve in this story. As always I hope you enjoyed this. Also I had the blade get destroyed because I personally just wanted a small showcase of skills at this point but Naruto will get stronger with time. The battles will be longer and better from this point onwards please don't give up on this story.**


End file.
